


Back to Business

by shonn



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Summary: She isn't surprised to hear the voice. She's been waiting for this moment, caught a hint of the other woman's perfume on the air. Femslash.





	Back to Business

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Back to Business  
Author: Cj  
Pairing: CJ/Abbey (always)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: She isn’t surprised to hear the voice. She’s been waiting for this moment, caught a hint of the other woman’s perfume on the air.  
Feedback: As much as possible please  
Disclaimer: Yeah, right.  
Archive: If you want, just let me know.  
Notes: It wasn't beta read but thanks to Jordan anyway (she keeps me sane) and to all those who have sent me feedback in the past. I do appreciate it. 

**Back to Business by Cj**

“Do you have a moment?”

She isn’t surprised to hear the voice. She’s been waiting for this moment, caught a hint of the other woman’s perfume on the air.

“Yes, for you at least.” Her answer is given without a second’s hesitation.

“My position does have its perks.”

She’s tempted to say that it has it’s downside as well but knows the other woman is all too aware of that fact.

“What do you need?”

“You.”

She feels the thrill of anticipation that comes with that response, knows that if she could only give the woman what she wanted that she would be making them both happy.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“I just want a moment of your time.”

“It’s more valuable than I am.”

The truth to her words cut her but she understands the importance of her position, maybe not on the same level as the woman in front her but still there.

“Only to some.”

She wants nothing more than to give in to her desire, to allow her voice to belay the softness she feels for this woman, but instead she tries to put them back on track, back to business.

“Ma’am?”

She thinks she sees a shadow of regret pass over the other woman’s features, an incredible sadness in her eyes.

“I just wanted to say hello, to tell you that I won’t be coming to the party tonight. Annie’s sick. I’m going to visit.”

She nods her head once, that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

“Okay. Have a good trip. I hope she feels better soon.”

“Me too.”

She know she should let the other woman go without another word but she cannot.

“Thank you.”

The woman stops in the doorway, turns to look at her, meeting her eyes for a long moment, before smiling gently and walking out. She sits back in her chair. She knows she’ll spend the rest of the day thinking of the other woman, of that smile, of what could but cannot be.


End file.
